A Kiss of Requirement
by kai anbu
Summary: Kau tak tersentuh. Kau jauh. Dan kau menyilaukan... Kau sama sepertiku, kau tak takut mati, kita hidup dan bertempur dan disanalah kita menemukan diri kita... dan aku mengajukan syarat negoisasi yang mungkin tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya... Andrew Waltfeld's POV on Murrue Ramius. Untuk chanllenge 7-Day GSD pairing challenge from Naw de Blume, 2nd day fic


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: AU, crack pairing, OOC, typo, Alternate reality from GSD story. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan **7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume**. I do not own the picture of this fic.

* * *

::

**A Kiss of Requirement**

**::**

* * *

Kau mengomandani sebuah armada terkuat di Earth Alliance. Namanya Archangel. Kau tak tersentuh. Kau jauh. Dan kau menyilaukan...

"Andrew, dengarkan, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Aku tak pantas berada di sampingmu. Aku hanya seorang bekas tentara yang sekarang mengabdikan diri sebagai orang yang dibayar, lengkap dengan stereotipe buruk bahwa para_ mercenary_-tentara bayaran- hanya melakukan semuanya demi uang.

Karena itu para Mercenary terkenal bejat, kesetiaan mereka mudah dibeli, moralitas mereka serendah materi yang dijadikan juga _stereotipe_ itu melekat padaku.

"Kau harus mengepung lewat sisi barat Deimos,"

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Kami akan melancarkan serangan dari timur,"

"GUNDAM-mu, akan menyerang darimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya,"

Aku tersenyum. Bagus, kau memang komandan yang baik. Jangan pernah memepercayai seorang _mercenary_ seperti aku. Jangan keluarkan semua informasi.

Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengujimu, menggodamu,...

Meskipun hanya saat ini saja.

"Huh? Darimana aku yakin kau akan mem-_back up _kami dari sisi barat? Aku juga punya anak buah yang karus kupikirkan keselamatannya. Dengar, mereka bukan bidak catur. Meskipun kami hanya tentara bayaran, kami butuh jaminan untuk keselamatan hidup kami, termasuk mengetahui semua rencanamu dengan lengkap."

Kau mengerutkan kening dengan wajah sebal. Astaga, kau tampak lebih cantik dalam ekspresi itu.

"Ya, GUNDAM. Kami akan mem-_back-up_ skuardronmu dengan tiga unit _mobile suit_ GUNDAM."

"Hanya tiga?"

Komandan Murrue Ramius, kau tahu kan itu tidak cukup. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Meskipun aku tidak takut mati, tapi kalau mati dalam cara yang tidak keren, aku juga pikir-pikir. Skuardron kami ditambah tiga unit mobile Suit masih belum cukup menghadapi markas ZAFT di Deimos.

"Tiga pilot terbaik, hanya itu yang kami punya."

"Tidak mungkin berhasil, kekuatan ZAFT di Deimos terlalu besar untuk dilawan oleh skuardronku dan tiga GUNDAM. Ini mustahil,"

Aku mengerutkan kening, memasang wajah sangsi. Padahal, aku tak pernah menyangsikan kemampuan tiga pilot terbaikmu itu. Kira Yamato, Cagalli, dan Athrun Zala yang baru saja membelot dari ZAFT.

Baiklah, aku hanya berpura-pura tampak sangsi karena ingin mendengar kalimatmu yang berikutnya. Archangel telah terdesak, dan kalian hanya bisa meminta bantuan kami untuk merebut Deimos sebagai harapan terakhir kelangsungan Archangel.

Karena itu, kalimatmu yang berikutnya pasti tentang keyakinanmu akan harapan. Aku ingin medengarnya.

Masihkan kau penuh kepercayaan diri, atau justru mengatakannya degan keputusasaan; kemudian menyembahku untuk memohon bantuan?

"Memang mustahil, tapi layak dicoba,"

Kata-katamu membuatku terkejut. Kau mengatakannya dengan penuh kepastian.

Kau... sama sepertiku, kau tak takut mati.

Kita makhluk yang sama.

Kita hidup dan bertempur dan disanalah kita menemukan diri kita.

Murrue, aku tak menduga kau wanita semacam itu.

Aneh, aku merasa semakin jatuh cinta.

"Kau bisa mati,"

Aaah, Andrew Waltfeld, manusia macam apa kau mengatakan kalimat itu kepada gadis yang kau cintai diam-diam? Kukoreksi; kau memang belum - tidak pernah menjadi gadisku, Murrue, kecuali dalam khayalan.

"Aku dan kau bisa mati. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi mati dalam keadaan apa, itu pilihan. Dan Archangel, semua orang yang berada di dalamnya, kami ingin mati terhormat. Kami ingin mati dalam keadaan tidak pernah menyerah. Adalah tugasku bagi seorang komandan untuk memastikan... kalaupun semuanya harus berakhir, kami harus berakhir dengan terhormat. "

Aku tertegun.

Aku pernah mendengar kalau para staf dan tentara Archangel memiliki kesetiaan luar biasa pada para atasannya. Dan kau rupanya menangkap itu semua dengan menjanjikan mereka kematian sebagai martir.

Au tak pernah tahu kalau pikiran semacam itu bisa berada dalam otak seorang wanita cantik macam kau...

Aku kagum.

Tapi aku harus menyembunyikannya. Aku seorang _mercenary _yang juga harus selalu berakting.

"Kau bodoh," aku mengumpat.

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu," kau kembali menekan dalam nada suaramu. "Jadi..?"

Aku diam sejenak, pura-pura menimbang-nimbang. Padahal aku telah memutuskan bersedia sejak awal.

"Hmm..." Aku pura-pura menggumam. "Kalau Deimos terebut, markas mereka di sayap barat akan diberikan untuk pasukanku. Seisinya. Begitu kan negoisasinya?"

"Ya."

"Aku menyetujuinya dengan satu syarat tambahan,"

"Oke. Kalau itu bisa kupenuhi, apa syarat tambahannya?"

Akhirnya, inilah saatnya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang berikutnya.

"Berikan aku satu ciuman."

Aku memasang tampang serang lelaki dewasa yang mata keranjang. Biarlah.

Aku menunggu reaksimu.

Air mukamu berubah.

Mungkin kau marah?

Tapi... kau tetap cantik. Kau lebih cantik dengan wajahmu yang garang.

Aku hanya ingin terus menerus melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku.

Kau menciumku dengan penuh perasaan, dalam gerakan mendadak yang tak dapat kuhindari.

Aku terkejut.

Tidak hanya sedetik. Kau melakukannnya perlahan dan pasti, bahkan memainkan lidahmu di bibirku...

_Kau kurang ajar, Murrue... kau pencium yang hebat... _

Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmatinya... memastikan kenangan ini bertahan selamanya.

Sialan,... aku kalah, aku takluk.

Negoisasi ini telah berakhir, dan kaulah pemenangnya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar rela mati untukmu.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Apology:

maaf kalau saya mengacau disini; Andrew memang seharusnya dengan Asha, dan Murrue dengan Mu. Tapi saya OOC dan men-crack mereka berdua dalam latar belakang Modified Canon yang nggak jelas, dalam satu scene yang pendek dan sedikit aneh,.. tapi aku ingin fokus ke penggambaran Andrew dan pola pikir seorang tentara bayaran yang "apa yang dikatakan belum tentu yang sebenarnya"

... mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi, pembaca...

Read and Review, please?


End file.
